fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Latro
Latro is a Haos Bakugan that served as a subordinate of Typhon. He appears in Bakugan: Olympian War. Information Description There is little Latro can't acheive if he puts his mind to it, with mastery over light manipulation, he has the ability to bend light and create illusions, obscure himself from view, move at the speed of light and achieve various other tasks. Being extremely versatile and intelligent, Latro can survive in almost any environment, adapting to the area or using his array of abilities to survive. Latro is known to be an extraordinary fighter, managing to fight with Typhon in evolved state, using his speed to avoid blows and strike back himself. He has indeed proved that he is more than a match for any opponent he might happen to face, but he usually stalls, studying them and figuring out their greatest weakness, before striking with mind blowing strength and ability. Personality Latro is usually reclusive and quiet, not interacting with others unless completely necessary. Despite this and his past affiliation with Typhon he is known to actually be quite kind and caring, though this doesn't usually shine through because of his little interaction with other people and Bakugan. Even though he says he doesn't have or need friends he has displayed a need to help people such as Glaeba, Artemis and Gelus, proving this statement wrong and shedidng some light on Latro's true nature. History Background Latro was born in a small settlement on New Vestroia. He was born with an extraordinary power level for a New Vestroian Bakugan, with his G-Power being roughly four times the amount of a fully grown Bakugan in his infancy. It was because of this that as he grew older he was used as a weapon against enemies and became distant towards even his own people. As time went by the leaders of the settlement grew worried that as he grew he would be able to overthrow them and to keep power they would have to rid themselves of him. They collected their most powerful warriors and lead an attack on Latro, confronting him while he was alone. Latro demonstrated mastery over light manipulation, travelling at the speed of light, disposing of majority of the fighters before they even knew what was happening. He then proceded to use his Flare Eclipse 'technique to completely obliterate the rest of the soldiers, destroying the settlement in the process. With nothing left for him he left and began a journey around New Vestroia. Travelling around New Vestroia and exploring its natural beauty, Latro learned much about the outside world, and despite still being quite young he obtained a vast knowledge on Bakugan history and heard stories of other planets where strange and powerful Bakugan resided. Craving for more knowledge he saught after methods of leaving New Vestroia, but failed on all accounts. It was around this very time that Typhon slipped into insanity and began a wild search for supporters to aid him in his quest to capture and absorb the Olympia Bakugan. Over time Typhon had collected a small, rather reluctant group of Bakugan. He sensed Latro's immense G-Power and offered him a place in his group of elite warriors. Latro was initially against the idea but some gave in to his interest of seeing the outside world, joining and making an instant impression. Bakugan: Olympian War Notable Quotes *(To Artemis on Typhon) "I'm well prepared to buy you some time, but I cannot hold Typhon off forever, he is beyond me now."'' Powers and Abilities Latro is nothing short of amazing in the battlefield. Born a prodigy, Latro is proficient is almost every aspect of battle, most notably speed. Latro possesses a relatively simple and straight to the point fighting style, ending the fight in the shortest time possible, usually leaving the opponent unconscious but not seriously hurt, seeing no point in leaving them in a terrible condition, also only killing if absolutely necessary. Being a Haos Bakugan, Latro has the ability to bend light and create illusions, also being able to move at the speed of light itself, making him a truly deadly opponent, often dealing with the enemy before they even know what is going on. In his Bakugan form, Latro takes the form of a large knight/monster-like Bakugan. While in his true form he is no less powerful than in his human form, decimating the battle field with his suprising speed. He will usually try to finish the fight with close range, melee hits, though if that somehow fails he will obliterate the opposition with his devastating Haos capabilities. Latro was born with almost three times the power of any other Bakugan around him. It was because of this that he was trained even further, in an attempt to create the ultimate warrior. Over time Latro did become more powerful, easily able to outclass his parents at the age of six. After the destruction of the settlement he grew up in, he joined Typhon and become even more powerful, being guided by the mighty, yet insane Bakugan. Latro usually has a reclusive personality, but is more than willing to participate in a battle, and will fight if he must. Latro has grown massively in strength since his time on New Vestroia, being presented with threats that he would have to be able to deal with to the best of his abilities. With the eventual evolution of Typhon he discarded his elite warrior Bakugan, Avis and Glaeba being killed and the rest only just escaping with their lives, showcasing Typhon's extraordinary power. Latro would eventually have to face him again alongside his comrades. Despite their best efforts Typhon easily beat each and every one of them down. After the Olympian war and Typhon's defeat he went on to live in obscurity, further honing his skills. It is said that Latro is talented with the use of almost any weapon, but has oddly never been seen using one. Special Abilities and Techniques *'''Levitation: With the aid of his Haos abilities Latro can levitate off the ground and move around freely in the air. This helps to avoid attacks from opposing Bakugan and to get from place to place more quickly. *'Light Manipulation': Being a powerful Haos Bakugan, Latro can easily alter the light spectrum to accomplish a variety of tasks. Notable uses are making himself invisible, creating illusions to confuse the opposing Bakugan, moving at the speed of light and becoming perfectly intangible at times. *'Locked Warrior': *'Terminal Eclipse': A combination attack used with Artemis and Gelus. Gelus incases the body of the opponent with a thick layer of durable ice, while Artemis can Latro combine their Infinite Eclipse and Flare Eclipse into one, forming the deadly, Terminal Eclipse. The two than proceed to attack the opponent with their fused abilities, who is obviously encased in Gelus' ice and unable to prevent that devastating impact. This technique has only been used once, in an bid to defeat Eternal Typhon. Unless the users of this technique move quick enough they also stand a chance of perishing in the resulting blast. 'Ability Cards' *'Magnesium Soldier' *'Light Fortress' *'Solar Haos' *'Fusion Particle' *'Nemesis Ray' *'Fusion Node' 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Solar Barrier' *'Searing Glow' *'Eternal Warrior' 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Flare Eclipse' Trivia *He is named after the Latin word for "soldier". The word can also be translated as "robber", though this seemingly has no connection with his personality or actions. Gallery Bakugan Latro Bakugan Form.png|Latro Latro (ball form).png|Latro (ball form) Human Latro Alternate Human.jpg|Latro Latro (Human).jpg|Latro in his human form Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:New Vestroian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Male Bakugan